1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for the completion and/or verification of data concerning the status of a traffic network.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A central traffic generates traffic station reports concerning the current status or a future state of the traffic network based on measurement data (in particular average speed, quantity of vehicles, volume of traffic) measured by stationary detectors at determined positions in the traffic network and/or based on measurement data, especially vehicle speeds, measured by mobile detectors (FCD). However, the measurement data available to the central traffic station do not cover areas with respect to the traffic network; measurement data measured by mobile detectors in the motor vehicles are not available where there are no motor vehicles with mobile detectors. Measurement data measured by stationary detectors are only available where stationary detectors are located and in operation and have just sent measurement data, wherein the transmission of measurement data, for example, in the case of detectors operated by solar energy, can be carried out only in relatively large time intervals. Because of incompleteness with respect to area coverage, verification with respect to errors is made more difficult and the quality of the prepared traffic reports is not optimum.